


A Night In

by LadyKF



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKF/pseuds/LadyKF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of Reeve's lovers did well in forced confinement. Fortunately, he had some distractions on hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night In

**Author's Note:**

> A little thing I did up [on Tumblr](http://wordmage.tumblr.com/post/143017315898/vincentreevechaos-fluffy-gift) to cheer up EvilRobotcat.

It wasn’t that Reeve couldn’t handle being stuck at home, he could. In fact, having his own workshop, he had plenty of enjoyable things to do. But for all that Vincent tended to hole up in places it was quickly becoming clear that he only enjoyed it by  _choice_ , and this wasn’t precisely that. He was also getting twitchy which was probably unfortunate. There was a regular flick of gold in his eyes that suggested Chaos was  _not_ handling this well.

A particularly loud crack of thunder made the house shudder and there was the distinct sound of car alarms going off in the distance. He saw Vincent’s hand twitch towards his gun and had a feeling it would be best that he was distracted. Another flick of gold in his eyes moments after lightning lit up the sky said his lovers might well be feeding off each other’s discontent, and that made up his mind. “Alright, well as we’re stuck here perhaps we should find something to do.”

Bright eyes burned a golden red that should have made him think ‘hellfire’ before anything else heated, but honestly once you adjusted to it, it was just a little bit adorable how Vincent’s brows drew down and together like that, lips turned down a bit at the corners. And then up, because of course he could tell where his mind had gone. “You’re terrible.”

“Well yes, but I’ve never gotten any legitimate complaints about that, even from the two of you,” Reeve pointed out.

Vincent’s eyes tracked him as he got up and came over, a reluctant smile continuing to pull at his lips until it had completely overtaken the frown. “And what would you suggest we do, then?”

“I’m almost feeling obligated to suggest something terrible, after your accusations.” Reeve grinned at the look that got him, though he knew better than to get too close just yet. Vincent’s hand was still in a half curl that had the metal edges of his gauntlet scraping warningly. 

“Well we could roast marshmallows, or something. The fireplace is already going,” Reeve pointed out, smiling at the little flicker of interest that got from Chaos; he definitely had the more interest in sweets out of the two of them, and it was something Vincent didn’t mind indulging now and then. “I’d suggest a movie but that might not work well with the power on the fritz, even if the generator’s ready. We could tell stories.”

“And what kind of stories were you hoping for, I wonder, with a smile like that?” Vincent uncurled a little in his chair, all long limbs and catlike grace with that  _knowing_  smile as Reeve took the cue to come closer. “Something of your own, or something of mine? Maybe something from Chaos?”

“I could be daring and leave that up to the two of you,” Reeve offered, leaning his hip against the arm of the chair. “You’ve got plenty I’m sure. But I could entertain you if that’s better.”

“Entertain us?” They let their voices meld, a darker tone with a deeper rasp that never failed to melt Reeve a little bit, and there was most definitely a knowing twinkle in their eyes. “Now that’s a thought.”

A lovely thought, were anyone to ask Reeve, but unfortunately there was another crack of thunder that shook the building and tension started to creep back in. Vincent rolled his shoulders in a way that suggested Chaos and wings, and _something_ needed done about that. 

“Why don’t we see about cooking something first, hmm? Little bit of food, something fun like smores,” Reeve suggested, as gentle a tone as he dared - more than most would get away with, he was certain. The look Vincent gave him was somewhere between 'annoyed cat’ and 'insulted Turk’ and he also probably found that a little more endearing than was sane. “Come on, we’ll use that dark chocolate you like.”

“What makes you think we have any?” Vincent asked, forcing himself to relax again.

“Because I am an attentive lover and noticed when you made that last batch of chocolate covered strawberries.” Reeve smiled fondly, kissing his forehead. “Come on, it’s got to be better than sitting and frowning about it, hm?”

“Sitting and frowning is a time honored tradition for being unable to  _do_ anything about a situation,” Vincent informed him, letting himself be coaxed up and delicately running the metal tip of one finger down to trace a line on his neck. “Show me then.”

Reeve was most certainly  _not_  blushing, but he huffed at Vincent anyway, shivering slightly. "Yes well. That. Sure. I’ll… get things from the kitchen.”

A dark chuckle followed him out, but at least it meant Vincent was in a better mood. Or Chaos was, that was more his sort of game to play, his concerns for 'gentleness’ having an entirely different set of requirements. The chocolate was where he’d left it, and he found graham crackers and large marshmallows as well. Perfect.

“You’re serious.” Vincent arched a brow, watching him return with supplies and following him to the fire. “S’mores.  _Now_.”

“It seems like the thing to do.” Reeve shrugged, swatting a gloved hand as it snuck over towards the chocolate. “Ahah, not now. Patience.”

“Worth a try.” They both knew it really was more a matter of Vincent  _letting_  himself be stopped, but still, it worked for the moment and that was enough. “I’m not certain that’s how kabobs were meant to be used.”

“I am the  _master_  of repurposing things,” Reeve said confidently, spearing on a couple marshmallows and waving one of them at Vincent. “Have you done this before?”

“There was an ill-advised camping trip with my father that comes to mind…” Vincent admitted, taking the skewer and giving it a wary look. “You realize it’s probably going to just catch on fire.”

“Extra crispy isn’t necessarily a bad thing,” Reeve promised, making sure things were ready before moving the grating out of the way and directing his skewer over the flames. “Besides, we have a whole bag. We can afford some mistakes. It’s for  _fun._ ”

“Hn, as you say.” Vincent mirrored the gesture after a moment, eyeing the skewer with a little smile that he reserved for things that didn’t quite make sense, but he was going along with. Reeve saw it often and found it rather touching that he  _did_  go along with it. “Chaos would like to know if this is doable in other fiery circumstances.”

That made Reeve stop and think, because ‘hypothetical’ questions posed from Chaos often came back to haunt them. And Vincent had that damned  _twinkle_  in his eyes that suggested mischief; when they were getting along to those ends, though, there was no stopping it. “Well, I wouldn’t suggest anything too out of control, or  _too_  hot, or you’d just burn it up and it  _all_  charring wouldn’t be pleasant… yours is on fire.”

“I’m aware.” Vincent let it burn a moment before lifting it away and blowing on it until the flames went out. There was definitely some char to it, and there were most definitely some sharp edges to his teeth that suggested a partial transformation. They’d gotten dangerously good at that, what with Reeve’s reactions for motivation to learn.

Reeve watched him take a bite, hearing the delicate scrape of teeth against the hardened edge before he got the gooey treat off to be eaten. “See? Good use of time.”

There was no immediate response, as even Vincent needed a moment to deal with a mouthful of melted marshmallow, but there was satisfaction in his smile. Good to see, particularly given the circumstances.

“Good use of time indeed,” he murmured, licking his lips and leaving an almost feline smile of contentment behind. “Now, with chocolate, hmm?”

“Right, like this.” Reeve removed his own - a little more cooked than he’d have had if he hadn’t been rather openly admiring Vincent’s enjoyment, but still - and pulled it off carefully to sandwich between chocolate and cracker. Which was, almost predictably in hindsight, stolen. “Hey!”

The flash of fang was decidedly Chaos and more than a little distracting, but Reeve determinedly speared another marshmallow to make up, huffing at him. “I was going to eat that.”

“There’s more,” the lower timbre suggested Chaos was at least let partially out to play, which was good. He didn’t even flinch at another crash of thunder from outside, lingering over his treat. “This is nice.”

“Well I certainly thought so. A little sweetness can brighten up all sorts of circumstances, after all.” Reeve smiled at him, and was promptly distracted as Chaos leaned in for a kiss, tasting of chocolate and marshmallow and giving a warning prick of fangs along his lip and tongue that he liked a little too much. “ _Mmmhnnn…”_

“We appreciate it.”

“I appreciate you appreciating it,” he murmured, smiling warmly and licking his lips. “ _Very much.”_

“We thought so.” Their voices blended a moment, before Vincent was giving him an arched brow. “Reeve?”

“Yes dear?”

“Your marshmallow is on fire.”

“Ah!”

Well, they did have more, and if he was going to keep getting kisses he didn’t think there was reason to complain.

 


End file.
